


Specter

by Python07



Series: If Looks Could Kill [22]
Category: Forever (TV), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Crack Crossover, M/M, Visit from the grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: Louis is not alone. He just needs to be reminded of that fact.





	

Louis knelt in his private chapel. He held the incriminating papers in one hand and Rochefort’s ring of office in the other. He sniffed and looked up at the ornate cross on the altar. “Why am I so alone?” 

The candlelight blurred. He swiped at his wet eyes with the back of his sleeve. “Why does everyone I rely on leave or betray me?” His hands shook. “Why did you take Armand from my side only for him to be replaced by that devil Rochefort?”

He bowed his head again and chewed on his bottom lip. “I am abandoned. Why is no one on my side?”

He took a deep breath, but he was shaking. He hit the railing of the kneeler. He glared at the cross. “Why am I surrounded by wolves?”

“Majesty, may I pray with you?”

Louis tensed at Anne’s tentative voice. He didn’t face her. He couldn’t.

“Husband, please,” Anne pleaded softly. “I heard about Rochefort’s betrayal and his attack on Father Aurelian. Let me comfort you.”

Louis wiped his eyes again. He pushed away from the kneeler and scrambled to his feet. He kept his eyes on the floor.

“I have spoken with Dr. Lemay. He expects Father Aurelian to make a full recovery.” Anne stepped forward and brushed his hand. She ducked her head to try and see his face. She kept her tone firm, but also sweet and gentle. “Louis, you’re not alone, if you would but see.”

Louis’ face colored in anger and humiliation. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides. He brushed past her without a word or glance.

Louis retreated to his quarters. He left a lone lamp lit. He put the papers and ring in the drawer in the stand by his bed. Then he crawled under the covers, curled up, and hid his head under his pillows.

He couldn’t sleep. He didn’t know how long he lay there, hiding from the world, when another voice intruded upon him. It was soft but insistent.

“Sire.”

He groaned and curled into an even smaller ball. His voice came out muffled in the pillows. “Go away and leave me alone.”

There was a familiar sigh of fondness and exasperation. “You know I cannot and my time here is limited. I need you to pay attention now.”

Louis jerked. He peeked out from under his fort of covers and pillows. Only his wide eyes were visible. “Armand?” he whispered.

The figure sitting in the shadows nodded. “Yes, Sire.”

Louis couldn’t see Richelieu very well, but the figure’s bearing was familiar and he knew Richelieu’s voice. He clutched the covers. “Are you a spirit?”

“Something like that. I’ve come to see you one last time.”

Louis cringed. “One last time.” He ducked back under the covers. “No, I forbid you to leave me again.”

A small chuckle. “I’m afraid that it’s not up to you.”

Louis peeked out again. “Why is God so cruel?” he wailed. “Why did He take you from me? Why does He let you return just to torment me with what I cannot have?”

The amusement was gone. In its place was steel. “Stop hiding and stop blaming God.”

Louis’ heart sank. He always hated disappointing Richelieu. He pushed the covers down and sat up against the headboard. He hugged his knees to his chest. “You don’t understand, Armand,” he said petulantly. “Things have been awful since you died.”

The steel softened. “I know.”

Louis hid his face in his knees. “Spain, my own nobles, they all seek to tear me down and I have to face it all alone.”

“But you’re not alone.”

Louis shook his head in the face of that quiet certainty. “Yes, I am. I finally thought I found a man I could rely on in Rochefort but he betrayed me too.” He blinked back tears. “A Spanish spy. I gave him your ring, but he wasn’t worthy. No one is.”

There was a heartfelt sigh. “I’m sorry. I wish I could’ve spared you having to deal with him.”

Louis let out a shuddering breath. “What do I do now?” He looked at the shadow pleadingly. “What do I do now? Who can I trust?”

“There are people who have been loyal to you the entire time. Trust them. I would number the Queen first among them.”

Louis blanched. “She doesn’t love me.”

“Oh, Majesty. She does.”

There was no doubt in Richelieu’s voice and Louis wanted to believe. However, his nose scrunched up and he let out a sob. “No. Rochefort said--”

“Listen to yourself.”

Louis jerked at the sharp interruption. He paled. “Oh, God.”

“Forget all of the poison Rochefort dripped in your ear. The Queen loves you. She’s just given you a son. You should be celebrating her for it.”

Louis buried his face in his hands. “You’re right. You’re right.”

“She’s loyal to you.” There was a pointed pause. “And where loyalty is shown, it is expected to be repaid.”

Louis peeked through his fingers. He still couldn’t see Richelieu’s face but he got the distinct impression that Richelieu found him wanting. His voice was barely audible. “You mean Treville.”

“A man of honor and ironclad loyalty.”

“But,” Louis groped for an explanation only for Richelieu to speak over him. 

“Who has been a constant at your side, a protector.”

“I needed to do something about the constant failure of the musketeers,” Louis cried defensively. “I had to appease the Spanish over Ambassador Perales’ murder.”

“You drove a good man from your side and he’s not the only one. You wonder why you feel isolated.”

The specter of Richelieu didn’t raise his voice, but it was soft and relentless. It cut straight through Louis and he almost dived under the covers again. He hugged his knees tighter to his chest and started rocking back and forth.

“I realize Rochefort manipulated you. You can now make it right. You can still be a good man and a good king.”

“I don’t know how. Can’t you stay to guide me?”

The voice gentled. “No. Let those who love you and are loyal to you help guide you. And please, at least talk to Mazarin. I named him as my successor for a reason. He can help you.”

Louis nodded. “I will.”

“Now, my time here is gone and it’s time for you to rest.”

Louis settled back down under the covers. He closed his eyes. “Will you sit with me until I fall asleep. Please, Armand.”

There was fondness in the voice now. “I will. And may I ask one last favor of you?”

Louis relaxed under what he hoped was Richelieu’s protective gaze. He smiled. “What is it?”

“Let Sextus go. He doesn’t belong here.”

Louis frowned. “Do I have to?”

“Please.”

Louis was half asleep. “Very well. For you, Armand.”


End file.
